


Repellant

by TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving



Series: Sterek Bingo 2018 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Human Stiles Stilinski, Implied Bullying, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving/pseuds/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving
Summary: It starts with a book in which there's a spell that can keep him safe. It doesn't explain the wolf, though





	Repellant

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Sterek bingo](https://sterek-bingo.tumblr.com/): Magic gone wrong, Werewolves are known

Stiles is not supposed to have this book but it had been calling to him from the shelf in Deaton’s clinic so when the vet had had to leave due to an actual animal related emergency, Stiles had moved the chair closer to the wall and within seconds gotten hold of the book and hid it in his school bag. He’d left the clinic with a hasty “goodbye” in the direction of the exam room and once inside his car he’d floored it out of there.

It was as if he could _feel_ the book’s presence as he was doing his homework - he didn’t dare take it out while his dad was still home - and making dinner though his backpack was back in his room on the first floor. While they were eating he was picturing the phone call Deaton was sure to make now that the vet was closing for the day, and when the man hadn’t after the dishes were taken care of Stiles worried that maybe the vet would show up outside their door in stead.

When his dad left for the night shift with a reminder that Stiles should go to bed (“Now, Stiles, it’s a school night”) and he had neither seen nor heard anything from Deaton in regards to the book he finally relaxed enough to take it from the book and start looking through it.

It’s probably closer to two than one and Stiles is just about ready to call it a night when he sees it; rubbing his eyes he slowly reads the words once more and then a third time just to be sure, a victorious sound torn from his throat and his fatigue blown away. It’s less than five minutes to find all the ingredients and then he’s sitting on his bedroom floor inside a hastily drawn chalk circle.   
He’s asleep as soon as he utters the last word.

~x~

He oversleeps because he forgot to set the alarm so he’s in an even greater rush than usual, not sparing as much as a thought to the fact he woke up in bed or that all the things he’d used the night before (not to mention the chalk circle) are gone.   
He grabs a piece of toast from the kitchen to eat while driving to school - Roscoe thankfully starting on the first try - and soon he’s looking for a parking space. It’s late enough that it’s a little difficult but he’s still lucky enough to find one, get through the entrance doors and sit in his chair for his first class before the teacher enters the room.

There’s the usual chatter among his classmates though Stiles ignores it in favor of getting out his books and highlighters - one can never have too many highlighters he thinks, as he puts down the fourth - and a pen. Once sufficiently prepared he realizes that even though the teacher has entered the room there’s still quite a bit of noise. Lifting his head he sees something dark out of the corner of his eye right at his right leg; shaking his head he looks closer, the sight making him yelp and flail his way out of the chair onto the floor, right next to a giant, black wolf.

Stiles gulps nervously before slowly backing away from the beast, which simply sits there with its head cocked as it looks at him. When the wolf makes no move to chase him Stiles stops and takes a closer look at the animal and then he groans hiding his head in his hands.

“Why meeeeeee,” he whines just as the teacher finally comes back to his senses telling him to get back on his chair and stop disrupting the class.

For the next minutes Stiles tries to ignore the wolf (which is easy, as soon as he got back in his seat the wolf had laid down next to him), the looks he’s getting (just as easy, he has the practice after all) and the teacher’s voice, in an attempt of figuring out why on earth there’s suddenly a wolf following him when there sure as hell wasn’t one the day before. And, even worse, there’s something very familiar about the animal though he can’t place it right now.

And then, halfway through the lecture, he suddenly remembers what he was doing last night and he kind of want to let his head thunk against his desk in despair because this was not supposed to happen. He’d read that spell over multiple times and while it had promised to keep him safe from those trying to harm him it definitely hadn’t said anything about fricking _wolves_. Speaking of, as the first realization hits another dawns in its wake: the wolf belongs to _Derek Hale_ , captain of the basketball team and son of the first werewolf governor in California since the supernatural world revealed itself some hundred years ago.

The Hales are popular, rich and dangerous and Stiles has somehow managed to practically split Derek in two and bind his wolf half to Stiles; it’s no wonder that he sees his - far too short, far too uneventful, far too virginal - life flash before his eyes at the thought.   
Then the bell rings and in the usual chaos of thirty plus high schoolers leaving the room Stiles tries to get the wolf to go back to where it come; sadly the thing is every bit as stubborn as Derek is (Stiles will never admit to knowing this, or anything else, about Derek, because he does not have a crush on him, he’s still decidedly pining for Lydia Martin no matter what his browser history might say).   
Defeated Stiles leaves the room hoping nobody’s going to say anything about the wolf following “that nerd, Stilinski” around, though he should really have known better.

“Stilinski,” a too familiar voice calls causing him to frantically look around for a way out. Sadly there’s no escape as Jackson and his goons stroll closer, the smirk on his face promising nothing but bruises and pain. But as soon as Jackson’s within arm’s reach (already grabbing for Stiles’ arm) something very unexpected happens as the wolf steps between them, teeth bared and a low growl filling the air. Stiles can see tiny drops of sweat forming on Jackson’s forehead and a look in his eyes Stiles has never seen on the douchebag - it takes a few seconds to realize it’s fear - before his scoffs and does something with his hand that’s apparently a signal for the goons to move away and just as fast as they were there they’re gone again, allowing Stiles to breathe freely again.

It keeps happening, every time someone tries to pull a Jackson the wolf is there all sharp fangs and vicious growls and when they leave him alone or he’s with his friends the wolf acts like a giant puppy. By the third day Stiles has somehow given up on getting the wolf to go back home and has for some reason neglected to inform the Hales of its whereabouts.

~x~

A week passes before Stiles is reminded that the wolf isn’t actually his. He’s minding his own business, sitting quietly in the lunch hall with his food getting cold on the tray and a book in his hand when a shadow falls on him. Seeing as the wolf just wags its tail happily Stiles assumes it’s either Scott or Erica.

“So this is where you’re hiding,” a voice that definitely belongs to neither of his friends and for the second time in as many weeks has Stiles flailing himself down a chair. Looking up at none other than Derek fricking Hale Stiles tries to stammer out an apology and explanation all wrapped up in one, but Derek just smiles at him as he reaches out a hand to help him up.

“At least now I know you won’t say no when I ask you out on a date,” he says.

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> I'll _might_ revisit this at some point, but I've said that about [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660170), too, so while it's something that may happen it's likely to take years. When that's said, feel free to leave comments, kudos and/or constructive critism


End file.
